ShiKuma - Addiction
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Senri's holed himself up in his room for a week and Takuma doesn't want to wait anymore for an answer why. VERY DARK AND BLOODY! Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Rated M for YAOI BLOODY VIOLENCE AND KISSES! Thanks again!


_This is dark. VERY dark. Suicide attempts and deep themes here, along with a shit ton of blood. You are warned._

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for_ _ **YAOI BLOODINESS AND DARK THEMES AND KISSES.**_ _I don't own Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, or Vampire Knight! Thanks again!_

 **ShiKuma – Addiction**

Another thud came from within the locked doors, which closed-off the world of Senri's that Takuma wasn't allowed to see. Senri's room was locked and barred, and he hadn't come out of his room or even say a word why he had barricaded himself inside. He hadn't seen that doll-like boy for a week. Not in classes, not in the dorms. It was like he was trying to stop even existing.

Now he was done waiting. He grit his teeth and leaned his weight to one foot before kicking the door in. His eyes adjusted to the darkness easily, and he gasped at what he saw. Empty cartons of blood tablets were littered among wrappers of old sweets and cup noodles. Shards of broken glass were close to the bed. The floor was damp and slightly sticky with a red fluid that Takuma knew was dissolved blood tablets, due to the odor they put off.

Senri's bed was mound of tangled sheets and blankets, reddish stains covering much of the formerly pristine white fabric. Then a fresh scent blossomed into the air. Something that was what the blood tablets were supposed to be like… Was it from the bed…? The blonde's blood went cold.

"Senri!" Takuma tore apart the sheets, his hands getting themselves tangled in the torn fabric, but he didn't care. If he was hurt, or worse, hurting himself; he needed help. The blonde wormed through the sheets furiously, angered and frustrated when he couldn't find anything of the brunette but an old scent. But then where was-?

"Takuma…" A small voice filled the room, coming from somewhere near his feet. Takuma bent down and peered under the bed, gasping softly when he found a shirtless, bleeding Senri hiding beneath a blanket, among dust bunnies and various other filth. His voice was weak and raspy, making the elder extremely nervous. "Takuma…"

"Get out of there… C'mon…" The blonde reached for the younger's waist and dragged him out of the pile of refuse and onto the bed, sitting next to him. There was a sharp contrast to his pale face, his cheeks sunken-in slightly and his lips dry and cracked. His eyes seemed smaller too, a little sadder, and there were deep bags under their pale tone. "What are you doing…?"

"Takuma…" The brunette repeated, monotonously and like a prayer of sorts, as he wrapped his thin arms around the elder's neck and shoulder. The emerald-eyed man smiled and held him back before he heard the dry rasp of a tongue on lips. "Takuma… I'm sorry… But…"

Pain punctured down the side of the elder's neck and into the rest of his body, gasping and shuddering as he felt Senri drink from him without mercy. He heard the little moans and pants from the younger and cringed as he bit into him harder. Takuma clenched his teeth together and saw the edges of his vision fading.

"Stop it… Senri!" He shoved the younger off him and they just stared at each other with wild looks of disbelief on their faces. Then the brunette looked down and away, his face unable to show any emotion. The blonde silently popped a few tablets dry and then swore as his neck smarted. "Senri! What the hell-?"

"I'm addicted…" Senri's voice was stronger, but he was still monotone and lifeless. "I'm… addicted to your blood… That's why I held back. Classes would be a struggle with you, even sleeping in this dorm and being hear such a sweet, succulent smell was so difficult. I tried to take the tablets to stop myself from craving you… but…" His eyes swam in unshed tears and pain. "I tried to stop it by taking from myself, but it only hurt and made everything worse. When you came in I bit myself… to try to drown the lust I have for you…"

He lifted the blanket from around his shoulders and exposed the red skin that he now bore. The marks had all healed seamlessly, thank God, but the blood still remained. Now he looked like a patchwork of dried, cracked blood and white skin. A grotesque doll.

"All those times I took from you, Takuma… That was just feeding the addiction inside of me…" Senri stood on shaking legs. "Do you want to live with a monster like me? That's what I am… I don't want to have to be by your side if I cause you to hurt…" His back was turned to the elder, but the blonde still caught sight of the flowing blood around his hand, that hand that he was placing at his chest to-

"No!" The lance that the brunette had placed at his heart blew into the ceiling before evaporating, Takuma's hand gripping the arm he'd wrenched toward the sky in a last-ditch effort to stop his suicide. His other hand wrapped around his waist, and the younger man remarked in his head how warm the blonde was at his back. Both of them began to shiver, but for different reasons. "Are you insane?! I don't want you dead, no matter how much you think you deserve it! I don't want you gone because… If you die, I'll just follow you…"

` Words failed him, his head dropping to the blood-encrusted skin of the man he loved too much. "Senri… You're not a monster…"

"What if I kill you from taking too much?" His voice was back to the monotonous tone.

"I don't care…" The scent of that blood in his weakened state made his vision frost over in red, that horrible animal inside of his body taking control. Blood was still blood, right…? "C'mere." His tongue flicked out and a short gasp escaped Senri's lips as he felt the elder suck on his shoulder, freeing the dried liquid from his skin. He involuntarily raised a hand and tangled it into his blonde hair. The feeling wasn't harsh and urgent, like what he'd just done. It was kind and tender and painless…

The tears in his eyes let loose and his heart stopped being so cold and dark. This week of torture, of pity and guilt and worry… This was all for nothing…

"I love you…" That phrase, crooned lightly into his ear like a confession, made the younger man turn around and cry against the blonde's chest rather than to himself. It made him feel the pain he'd inflicted onto himself and the pain within his heart that he'd hurt his lover. It made him accept the soft kisses and touches as he let everything out, draining him emotionally until the elder felt the tears subside and eyes on him.

"Sorry…" the brunette said, shaking his head a little. "I just…"

"It's okay." Takuma's voice was calm and warm as he nestled the younger man away against his chest. "Just sleep now, okay? We'll sort this all out tomorrow morning…"

"Unhum…" Senri was half-asleep as he mumbled his agreement, but his voice was clear when he spoke for the next and last time that night. "I love you…"


End file.
